mvf_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
A Night to Remember
A Night to Remember 1958, directed by Roy Ward Baker (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: An account of the ill-fated maiden voyage of RMS Titanic in 1912. *Kenneth More - Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller *Ronald Allen - Mr. Clarke *Robert Ayres - Maj. Arthur Peuchen *Honor Blackman - Mrs. Liz Lucas *Anthony Bushell - Capt. Arthur Rostron, Carpathia *John Cairney - Mr. Murphy *Jill Dixon - Mrs. Clarke *Jane Downs - Mrs. Sylvia Lightoller *James Dyrenforth - Col. Archibald Gracie *Michael Goodliffe - Thomas Andrews *Kenneth Griffith - Wireless Operator John 'Jack' Phillips *Harriette Johns - Lady Richard *Frank Lawton - Chairman J. Bruce Ismay *Richard Leech - First Officer William Murdoch *David McCallum - Assistant Wireless Operator Harold Bride *Alec McCowen - Wireless Operator Harold Thomas Cottam, Carpathia *Tucker McGuire - Mrs. Margaret 'Molly' Brown *John Merivale - Robbie Lucas *Ralph Michael - Mr. Yates *Laurence Naismith - Capt. Edward John Smith *Russell Napier - Capt. Stanley Lord, Californian *Redmond Phillips - Mr. Hoyle *George Rose - Chief Baker Charles Joughin *Joseph Tomelty - Dr. William O'Loughlin *Patrick Waddington - Sir Richard *Jack Watling - Fourth Officer Joseph Boxhall *Geoffrey Bayldon - Wireless Operator Cyril Evans, Californian *Michael Bryant - Sixth Officer James Moody *Cyril Chamberlain - Quartermaster George Thomas Rowe *Richard Clarke - Gallagher *Bee Duffell - Mrs. Farrell *Harold Goldblatt - Benjamin Guggenheim *Gerald Harper - 3rd Officer, Carpathia *Richard Hayward - Victualling Officer *Thomas Heathcote - Steward *Danuta Karell - Polish Mother *Andrew Keir - 2nd Engineer Officer John Henry Hesketh *Christina Lubicz - Polish Girl *Ned Lynch - Baker *Barry MacGregor - Apprentice James Gibson, Californian *Edward Malin - Dining Saloon Steward (as Eddie Malin) *Patrick McAlinney - Mr. James Farrell *Helen Misener - Mrs. Ida Straus *Mary Monahan - Kate *Howard Pays - Fifth Officer Harold Lowe *Philip Ray - Reverend Anderson *Harold Siddons - Second Officer Herbert Stone, Californian *Julian Somers - Mr. Bull, Man on Train *Tim Turner - Third Officer Charles Groves, Californian *Meier Tzelniker - Mr. Isador Straus *Chris Adcock - Injured Stoker (uncredited) *Bart Allison - Drunk (uncredited) *Jean Anderson - Stuffy Lady in Lifeboat (uncredited) *Keith Anderson - Assistant Purser (uncredited) *Maidie Andrews - Christening Lady (uncredited) *Jack Armstrong - Passenger (uncredited) *Roger Avon - Lookout Reginald Lee (uncredited) *Denise Aylmer - Older Sharp-Featured Woman with Black Curly Hair (uncredited) *Richard Beale - Harbor Pilot (uncredited) *Charles Belchier - Wallace Hartley, Orchestra Leader (uncredited) *Joan Benham - Lottie (uncredited) *Wallace Bosco - 1st Class Passenger (uncredited) *Janet Bradbury - Titanic Passenger (uncredited) *Douglas Bradley-Smith - Head Waiter (uncredited) *Olwen Brookes - Miss Evans (uncredited) *Jeremy Bulloch - Boy Jumping Into Water (uncredited) *Peter Burton - 1st Class Steward (uncredited) *Henry Campbell - W.T. Stead (uncredited) *Pauline Challoner - Lucas Child (uncredited) *Pauline Chamberlain - Wife (uncredited) *Alexis Chesnakov - Passenger (uncredited) *Donald Churchill - Passenger (uncredited) *Sean Connery - Titanic Deck Hand (uncredited) *George A. Cooper - Carpathia Purser Hughes (uncredited) *Emerton Court - Chief Engineer Joseph Bell (uncredited) *June Cowell - Workhouse Girl (uncredited) *George Curtis - Steward (uncredited) *Grace Denbeigh-Russell - Woman (uncredited) *John Dunbar - Scotsman (uncredited) *Gay Emma - Lucas Child (uncredited) *Helen Ford - Steerage Passenger (uncredited) *Bernard Fox - Lookout Frederick Fleet (uncredited) *Peter Grant - Titanic Crew Member (uncredited) *Rosamund Greenwood - Mrs. Bull, Woman on Train (uncredited) *Jonathan Hanson - Hysterical Man (uncredited) *Paul Hardwick - Guggenheim's Valet (uncredited) *Aidan Harrington - Steward (uncredited) *Victor Harrington - Passenger (uncredited) *Gladys Henson - Hysterical Woman (uncredited) *Carmen Hill - Titanic Passenger (uncredited) *Arthur Hosking - Purser Hugh McElroy (uncredited) *Glyn Houston - Stoker (uncredited) *Robert James - Engineer (uncredited) *Stratford Johns - Crewman on Upturned Lifeboat (uncredited) *Jeremy Judge - Minor Role (uncredited) *Ann Lancaster - Mrs. Bull, Woman on Train (uncredited) *Howard Lang - Chief Officer Henry Wilde, Titanic (uncredited) *Gerald Lawson - Steerage Passenger (uncredited) *Michael Lees - Man With Souvenir Piece of Ice (uncredited) *Charles Leno - Seaman (uncredited) *Desmond Llewelyn - Seaman at Steerage Gate (uncredited) *Arthur Lovegrove - Stoker (uncredited) *Stephen Lowe - Tom Lucas (uncredited) *Fred Machon - Passenger *Alf Mangan - Crewman (uncredited) *Clive Marshall - Crew Member (uncredited) *Mary Maxfield - 1st Class Passenger (uncredited) *Allan McClelland - Lottie's Husband (uncredited) *Colin McKenzie - Steerage Passenger (uncredited) *John Moulder-Brown - Titanic Passenger (uncredited) *Tom Naylor - Man in Dressing Gown (uncredited) *Derren Nesbitt - Stoker Holding Oar on Upturned Lifeboat (uncredited) *Jim O'Brady - Engineer Being Crushed by Dynamo (uncredited) *Etain O'Dell - Stewardess (uncredited) *Maureen O'Reilly - Lottie (uncredited) *Hal Osmond - Steward (uncredited) *Anthony Pendrell - Passenger (uncredited) *Steve Plytas - Greek Steerage Passenger Arguing with James Kieran (uncredited) *Robert Raglan - Carpathia Chief Engineer (uncredited) *Mavis Ranson - Titanic Passenger (uncredited) *Charles Rayford - Waiter (uncredited) *John Richardson - Valet (uncredited) *Joyce Riley - Titanic Passenger (uncredited) *George Roderick - Steward (uncredited) *Alan Rolfe - Carpenter (uncredited) *Norman Rossington - James Kieran, Titanic Chief Steerage Steward (uncredited) *Arnold Schulkes - Wedding Guest (uncredited) *Lesley Scoble - 1st Class Passenger (uncredited) *Hennie Scott - Titanic Crewman (uncredited) *Robert Scroggins - Titanic Bellboy (uncredited) *Jack Sharp - Second Class Passenger (uncredited) *Richard Shaw - Crewman (uncredited) *Jack Silk - Electrician (uncredited) *Bob Simmons - Stoker (uncredited) *Charles Stapley - Passenger (uncredited) *Jack Stewart - Stoker (uncredited) *Marianne Stone - Stewardess (uncredited) *James Sutherland - Titanic Passenger (uncredited) *Dudley Sutton - Lookout (uncredited) *Alma Taylor - Old Lady (uncredited) *Larry Taylor - Seaman (uncredited) *Reg Thomason - Steward / Crewman (uncredited) *Teresa Thorne - Miss Edith Russell (uncredited) *The Blake Twins - Titanic Passengers (uncredited) *Joe Wadham - Passenger in Lifeboat *Stuart Wagstaff - Titanic Steward (uncredited) *Pearl Walters - Passenger (uncredited) *John Warren - Titanic Crewman (uncredited) *Russell Waters - Chief Clerk, Victualling Department (uncredited) *Joey White - Titanic Passenger (uncredited) *Gordon Whiting - Clerk, Victualling Department (uncredited) *Kathleen Williams - Titanic Passenger (uncredited) Category:1958 Category:Titanic Category:Disaster Category:Shipwreck Category:Based on Book Category:True Story Category:North Atlantic Category:Seafaring